Borrowed Moonlight
by RainbowAnatomy
Summary: "Glinda, dearie, we're merely borrowing moonlight. We would have an awful lot of nights to return because of me."


_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I'll be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through,  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As Long As You're Mine_

* * *

**A/N: **Plot bunny after seeing Wicked for the third time in theatres! Gelphie fluff and probable OOC interaction.

**AU:** Glinda and Elphaba aren't roommates at Shiz, but meet a different way.

Inspired by the song As Long As You're Mine

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, you'd know it.

* * *

_**~Borrowed Moonlight~**_

* * *

The emerald woman sat down in the soft earth, back against an aged quoxwood tree. The waning moon cast its soft glow in halos around her as she drew her knees to her chest, watching her breath billow in front of her, clouds of white frost hanging in the air.

A soft rustle in the bushes announced the presence of another woman. She smiled, white pointed teeth glinting in the moonlight. The sound of the newcomer sinking to the ground, back pressed against the opposite side of the tree came a moment later.

"Good evening, my sweet," the green woman purred softly.

"Good evening to you," the newcomer returned, voice hollowed by sadness.

"You sound sad, sweet. Why?"

The green woman's question was left unanswered for some time, before the other answered,

"Today, it's been a year since you and I met. And... I still haven't seen your face."

"Oh, dearie, you don't want to see this face." She pulled her pointed hat lower down her head, cutting off the light on her deep verdant cheeks. This hat had been a gift from the person sitting behind her, slid delicately across the grass one borrowed night.

"I do, Elphaba, I do!"

Elphaba could almost hear the pout and the foot stomping in the words. She chuckled to herself and stalled instead.

"Glinda, do you remember how we met?" she asked, smiling to herself. Glinda smiled as well, digging the toe of her shoes into the bramble bushes she faced.

"You come here every night to unwind. You told me that when we first met. And I wandered here after my break up and broke down crying to you... And then... You sang to me. So softly, I thought I was hearing things but you just kept singing and then... I fell in love."

"Love."

The words still sent both of their hearts galloping in their ribcages.

"Elphie?" Glinda started.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba asked.

"When did you fall in love?"

"With you, my sweet? The moment I heard your voice." 

She reached her hand over the fertile soil, using her magic to sprout a deep red rose for Glinda.

"Elphaba...," Glinda murmured, brushing her soft blonde curls out of her face, "_Please_ let me look at you."

"This is for you, my sweet," she said instead, sliding the red rose over the grass, hoping her green skin blended in.

"It's beautiful, my Elphie, but please don't change the subject. _Why_ can't I look at you? We've been talking for a year, we're in love, for Oz's sake! I want to finally touch you, hold you, kiss you..."

"What are you talking about? You can touch me!" Elphaba tried, feeling her heart squeeze sadly. She felt the same way.

"Your hand! And just your fingertips! And it's so dark behind this damned tree, I can barely see them!" Glinda spat back.

"Oh, my sweet... If you were to look at me... Finally see me... You'll just scorn me like the rest of this school does," the green woman whispered hoarsely, "I'd be so happy I could _melt_ if I finally saw you, dearie, but you would surely run away in disgust."

"Elphaba, how could you _say_ that!" Glinda gasped, "I _love_ you! I will love you no matter what! I fell in love without seeing you, I don't think your sure beauty could horrendify me."

"Glinda... Not yet. Please... I don't want to lose you because of something I... something I can't help." Elphaba felt herself begging as she buried her face further into her knees and hat.

"Elphaba. I. Love. You. For you, by you, only you. I don't want to push you but...," Glinda roared in anger and desire, "It's so _frustrating_!"

"Glinda, dearie, we're merely borrowing moonlight. We would have an awful lot of nights to return because of me."

"I just want to be with you," she whispered softly, "For real."

"You are with me, my sweet," Elphaba murmured back, "For real."

"Then, please, Elphie!"

"Glin-"

"_Please_."

Elphaba didn't respond. Tears had begun to bead in the corners of her eyes, and she had to fight to keep them from spilling over, from leaving searing burns down her cheeks.

The lack of a reply gave Glinda a push of resilience. Silently, she sat up and peaked at the ground where Elphaba was still holding the rose. She saw her hand connected to a narrow arm and then her vision of Elphaba vanished. Glinda had to see her. Now.

She got to her feet, treading delicately around the large tree trunk that always sat between them, eyes closed.

They had been in love for a year now, and it was time for there to only be two in their relationship, not three.

Holding her breath, she opened her eyes. Elphaba was hunched against the tree, a tall torso hunched over long legs, her free arm wrapped tight around her knees, fingers clutched at the hat Glinda had given to her.

Both women were frozen, until Elphaba's fingers moved and pushed her hat away from her face, shoving long raven locks of hair out of her eyes so the moonlight could catch her skin. 

"Well," the green woman hissed bitterly, "Do you still _love_ me now?"

Galinda's eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her.

"Oh, Elphaba...," she whispered, watching the way the moon caught heavily against the emerald skin her Elphaba had, the way it glinted off deep brown eyes that peered back at her, smoldering, shielding pain and fear.

"I know," Elphaba sniffed haughtily, "I am disgusting."

"_Beautiful_...," Glinda whispered to herself, getting to her knees, reaching her shaking, porcelain cream hands out. Elphaba's breath caught in her chest as Glinda's fingers strokes her cheeks softly, as if she might melt away under anything other than a gentle touch. "Elphaba, my Elphie, you are so _beautiful_," Glinda murmured. 

Elphaba let out a long breath of relief, and let herself study Glinda's short frame, golden blonde curls brushing against her shoulders, full pink lips and bright, sparkling blue eyes, sapphire under the moonlight. She reached up and trailed a green finger over a cream collarbone, neck, jaw bone.

"_You_ are the beautiful one, my sweet," she whispered. Glinda sniffed, a nervous giggle bubbling passed her lips, a sound Elphaba had grown to love almost as much as her usual speaking voice. "Are you crying, Glinda? Dearie, please don't be sad."

"No, silly Elphie, these are happy tears," she sniffed, pulling a hand away to brush the drops away.

And then, because she had waited all too long for this moment, she cupped Elphaba's face again, leaned in, and kissed her. 

Her lips caught her off guard, soft and full against her thin lips. She closed her eyes, letting Glinda pull her closer, arms wrapped around her bony hips. She reached green fingers and twined them into blonde curls, and felt Glinda pull back all too soon. Blinking open her eyes, she lost herself in the blue eyes sparkling down at her.

"I told you, Elphaba," Glinda sighed, "I _love_ you."

Elphaba's smile was wobbly, nervous and excited as she pressed their lips together again.

"_Thank_ you, my sweet," she whispered, "I love you, too." 

They giggled nervously at each other, before Glinda laced her fingers around Elphaba's and pushed her gently back against the tree trunk, smirking coyly.

"It seems as though we have much more moonlight to borrow," Elphaba whispered as she felt Glinda's hands leave hers and massage slowly down. "You're mine, Elphie," Glinda whispered against her neck. Elphaba smiled up at the moon to give the shorter lover more room.

"I _am_ yours, my sweet," she whispered at the sky, "As long as _you're_ mine."

The expression of pure love on Glinda's face as she pulled away to admire Elphaba again told her all she needed to know; she _was_.


End file.
